From Beginning to End
by kittyallstars
Summary: I decided to rewrite the story with things like when she won the contest, when she first got to hollywood, and also points of view for chad, tawny, nico, grady, zorra, and narrator. rated T
1. the beginning

**hey guys! This is only like my second fanfic and my first one didn't work out so plz be nice! I luv s.w.a.c. and now im finally writing about it :P so enjoy.**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**~kittyallstars**

Sonny's pov

"Thanks for watching So Random! everyone. And now it's time to say goodbye to our leaving member of the So Random! cast; Mandy Torres!"

**((i know i know not a good last name. don't judge lol))**

I watched the redhead girl walk onto the set smiling. Everyone cheered and clapped for her. She said goodbye to all her cast members, but especially to Zorra Lancaster whom she hinted was her favorite.

"And now," Marshall Pike the director announced into his microphone, "We are going to announce the winner of our cast contest to all you fans and contestants out there! The winner will get a contract to work with So Random!."

This was what I had been waiting for. My best friend, Lucy, had practically forced me to enter this contest. She insisted I was funny and talented, and that this was the way to make my talent known. I didn't really think I had a chance of winning, but I sent in a video anyways about myself and i tried to act funny. Then I realized I only needed to be myself.

The cast of So Random! brought a picture up to the set, but it was covered up.

"And the new cast member is…" Grady made a drumroll with pots and pans. Then they all pulled the cover off the picture.

"Sonny Monroe!"

Hey that picture looks like me. I thought. Ha. Wait… my name is Sonny Monroe! OMG I WON!

I'M GOING TO HOLLYWOOD!

**Hope yall liked it. Sry 4 the short chapter. And just to tell u, im not gonna make sonny and chad all fluffy and stuff…yet lol. I just luv it when they argue its hilarious.**

**~kittyallstars**


	2. sketchy beginnings

**Hey im back again **** so did u guys like the first chapter? Hope u like this one 2.**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**~kittyallstars**

Sonny's pov

I finished packing my bags while I watched another So Random! episode.

"And don't forget," said the announcer, "next week your favorite sketch comedy show So Random! welcomes a brand new cast member…Sonny Monroe!"

"That's me!" I laughed and clapped my hands. I never told anyone but it was actually something I'd always dreamed of doing. "I guess dreams really do come true!"

And then i went downstairs to help my mom pack. She seemed as excited about going to Hollywood as I was.

Next day…

Even from up in the plane I could see the famous Hollywood sign. When we finally landed, there was a limo that would take us to the Condor Studios. An actual _limo_!

We drove up to the studio and my mouth dropped a foot. This was the first studio I had ever seen and it was HUGE! Well, to me anyways. To anyone else it would probably be the average size.

I grabbed my bags and ran inside. I stared at everything in amazement.

"I can't believe I'm really here! Mom!"

My mom came running in behind me with her bags. She screamed with excitement.

"AAAUUGH this is so exciting!"

I laughed.

"OK now come here." She took hold of my face. "Hold still."

She started rubbing sunblock on my face.

"Mom stop I don't need any more sunblock I'm inside."

"Alright, alright im sorry. I mean it's not every day that I hand my beautiful daughter over to show business!" She said.

"Mom we talked about this. Show business is not gonna change me!"

She looked surprised. "You've got a big head!"

"What? I do not! I'm the same girl I was back home in Wisconsin."

My mom looked like she was about to burst out laughing. "With a much bigger head!"

"My head is the exact same size-" she turned me around until I was facing the wall. "Whoa!" there was a giant poster of the So Random cast, and it now had me on it. "I _do _have a big head! Cool!"

Then Marshall Pike arrived and my mom threatened to make him into cheese if he didn't take good care of me.

After I finally got my mom to leave (but not before she put more sunblock on me!), Marshall showed me the prop room. Then I opened a mummy case and found Zorra in it. God, did she scare me!

Then Nico and Grady showed up in chicken and egg costumes. We talked about their barf and stomach sketch.

Then Tawny showed up with the announcement, "Hey everyone! Did you see? I'm on the cover of Tween Weekly! _Again_!"

"Um, we're _all_ on the cover!" Nico told her.

"Really?" she looked closer at the magazine in her hands. "Cuz all I see is me!"

I was so excited I could barely stop from bouncing up and down.

"Hi Tawny!" I practically screamed in her ear. "I just wanted to say I am such a huge fan, and honestly you've been a role model to me and my friends back in Wisconsin, and you know we kind of feel like you're one of us, hi I'm Sonny!" I gave her one of my best hugs.

"Why am I being touched?" she asked, horrified.

"Sorry. I'm a hugger." I apologized, still delirious with happiness.

Nico held out his arms to me. "Small world so am i!"

…Was he flirting with me? Grady slapped the back of his head.

Then Marshall showed up and had to explain to Tawny how I was working here because apparently she had forgotten. Go figure.

Tawny showed me around, and I went with her to her dressing room. For some reason she didn't really seem to like me. That's when I found out that Zorra stayed in the vent up by the ceiling.

The entire week went horrible. Tawny and I just didn't get along. I finally came up with a sketch for the show but Tawny didn't like it and eventually decided to quit the whole sketch. I was so mad at her because we wouldn't be able to do it without her. But then I came up with an even better sketch, and it didn't include Tawny!

At the end of the show I got to put a hat up in the prop house. I started dancing like crazy when I thought no one was looking, but Zorra jumped out of the mummy again and freaked me out.

"Sweet! Im no longer the weird one!" She yelled and ran off.

**Hey sry for the shorter ending. I got bored and I wanted to get to the nxt episode **** im sure yall know why lol bye ill update soon plz plz plz review! I need to know if people like this or if I should just stop writing!**

**~kittyallstars**


End file.
